


Not So Innocent Anymore

by imogenyuki129



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Innocent Oh Sehun, M/M, My First Smut, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, Top Kim Joonmyun | Suho, literally this got started when Power came out last year, suho kai and chanyeol help sehun, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenyuki129/pseuds/imogenyuki129
Summary: Sehun is really innocent when it comes to sex but his boyfriend Jongdae is going to fix that.Chanyeol and D.O are hinted to be in a relationship. Xiumin and Jongdae are also hinted to ex-boyfriends.





	Not So Innocent Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> this is so late, sorry  
> also please don't judge too hard this is my first smut and it probably has so many mistakes  
> I hope you enjoy!

Jongdae looked at the tall, lanky maknae, Sehun. Why is he so innocent? He thought when he saw Sehun looking at box of condoms with a confused face.  
‘Jongdae-hyung, what are these for?’ Sehun asked. His eyes are wide with curiosity.  
‘You’ll see Hunnie,’ Jongdae said with a cheeky smile, leaving him even more confused.  
‘What do yo…’ Sehun started but his older boyfriend has already walked out the door. He looked at the box and hopes nothing bad happens.

Sehun walked in the studio, the previous conversation still going through his mind. Chanyeol walked in after him and saw that Sehun was having trouble.  
‘Yah Sehun, wassup? Is something wrong?’ The taller boy’s dark eyes were filled with genuine concern.  
‘Um, Chanyeol-hyung, uh… I have question…’ the maknae blushed slightly.  
‘Yes?’ the older boy saw the embarrassment on younger’s face. ‘Do you want to go somewhere more private to continue?’ Chanyeol grabbed Sehun’s arm to lead him out. They went to a supply room. ‘You were saying you had a question Hunnie?’  
‘Um, yeah. What are condoms for? Cuz I saw some on the kitchen bench and asked Jongdae and he said to wait and see. I’m really worried, what he was talking about.’ Sehun tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.  
‘Hunnie, don’t worry, Jongdae isn’t going to hurt you,’ Chanyeol thought about how innocent Sehun is. ‘I don’t want to ruin the surprise he has for you. Now come here, baby.’ Chanyeol pulled Sehun into a comforting embrace and wipes his tears away.  
‘thank you for kind of explaining it to me, hyung,’ Sehun said into Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
‘All good, let’s get back before they start worrying,’ Chanyeol said while breaking the hug until he just has his arm around Sehun shoulders. ‘Also make sure you don’t look like you’ve been crying, okay?’ The younger gave a nod while he wiped his eyes. Chanyeol thought about what was going to happen to the innocent baby and felt his pants tighten harden a little. He pulled his shirt down some more.

 

After work.  
Sehun walked in the door of his house and nearly had a heart attack as Jongdae jumped and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s torso.  
‘Baby, you’re home,’ Jongdae said in sweet voice. ‘How was your day?’  
Sehun smiled, ‘It was same as usual, Chanyeol was laughing and stuff, Baek and Soo being creepy, Jonginnie dancing weirdly and Suho was trying to control everyone but no-one heard him. What about you, hyung?’ Chanyeol is right nothing bad is going to happen, Sehun thought.  
‘Oh, the usual, well mostly. Minseok kept looking over at me all the time, I think he’s jealous that you’re with me, Hunnie. I miss Yixing, he normally saves me from Minseok. It sucks that he’s over in China still. Well at least, I have you baby,’ Jongdae smile changed from cute to something different. A smile that Sehun didn’t understand, a smile that makes him feel weird in pit of his stomach. ‘You still curious what that box is for?’ Jongdae was being a tease.  
‘Yes, hyung. What is it?’ Sehun eyes widened in wonder and curiosity again.  
‘Come to the bedroom and I’ll show you,’ that smile still prominent on his face as he grabbed his tall boyfriend’s arm to pull him towards their room to their king bed. Sehun followed obediently. The older boy sat the maknae down on the edge of the bed and went to close the door. He ran his hand through his blonde hair. Oh, he’s so cute like this, all confused, Jongdae thought as he walked back over Sehun. Before Sehun could question any further, Jongdae softly kissed the innocent lips. He placed one of his hands in tall boy’s black hair while the other started to undo the shirt that sat tightly on Sehun torso.  
‘Hyung, what are you doing?’ Sehun broke the kiss becoming shy at the fact the smaller boy was undressing him.  
‘I’m showing you how to use condoms, baby. Just tell me if you don’t want to know they are for anymore, okay?’ Sehun hated that, he hated the fact he was curious and that Jongdae was using that for whatever he was attempting to do.  
‘Okay, can we keep going, hyung?’ The smaller boy nodded with his hair going in his face again. Sehun reached over and pushed out of the way. That was when his hyung turned and kissed his wrist and slowly started going up his arm. Sehun let a small moan and flinched at the sound. Jongdae gave him a look saying it was okay. The blonde went back to undoing the younger’s shirt, Sehun started on his boyfriend as well. As soon as both their shirts were open and off, Jongdae ran his hands over the milky expanse that was his boyfriend’s chest. He could see that Sehun was getting hard through his jeans. The smaller boy placed a hand over the maknae’s crotch and slowly rubbed circles on it. Sehun let out a louder moan; he’s not going to last long Jongdae thought. He leant and got one the younger’s nipples in his mouth while he undid the barrier between him and an incredibly hard cock. Sehun noticed and attempted to undo his boyfriend’s jeans but gave up because the stimulation was making him shake.  
‘Wow baby, it’s really big, isn’t?’ Jongdae said as Sehun cock flew out his pants, Sehun blushed. Jongdae moved the maknae’s hands from his jeans so he could undo them himself. His cock flew out as well. Facing each other naked on the bed, Jongdae looked more composed than Sehun who was panting and running his hand through his hair. ‘Now Hunnie, this is what condoms are for.’ Jongdae grabbed one out and rolled it on Sehun’s painfully hard member and grabbed one for himself. Sehun had composed himself enough to talk.  
‘Hyung, I still don’t get… oh god… Jongdae-hyung,’ the older stopped Sehun half way through his sentence by wrapping his mouth around Sehun’s knob on his cock. ‘Jong-Jongdae, wha-what are… you… do-doing?’ The maknae words becoming shakier when Jongdae’s mouth slide further down on Sehun cock. Sehun’s back arched in pleasure.  
‘Baby, this is a blowjob. I’m just getting you prepared for what’s to come, no pun intended,’ Jongdae said as he briefly stopped to inform the maknae. ‘Hunnie, you look so pretty now, I wish I could take a picture so I can look back on this day but I’m just going to focus on you for now.’ Jongdae couldn’t tell whether Sehun was blushing or just red from what’s happening. After 5 minutes, Jongdae pulled his mouth off Sehun.  
‘Hyung, why did you stop? I liked that, can you keep giving me blowjob?’ Jongdae smiled, his lips red and sore from sucking Sehun. Even during sex Sehun is still cute and innocent, he thought.  
‘Hunnie, you know this isn’t just about making you feel amazing? Anyway, what I am going to do is going to feel even better,’ Jongdae said while stroking his and Sehun’s cocks. ‘ok, since this is your first time, we need a safe word so if you want to stop we can stop and I can finish you off with my mouth. Just come up with any word that you’ll remember during this.’ Sehun thinks for a couple of seconds, eyes half lidded due to Jongdae’s slow, smooth strokes along his cock.  
‘um, how about coffee and stop?’ Sehun asked, ‘I just think I might just forget and saying stop should work too.’ Jongdae smiled and rubbed his thumb over Sehun’s tip in small circles; he loved how his baby squirmed under his touch.  
‘Baby, that’s alright. You ready?’ the taller boy nodded with his black hair going in his eyes. ‘Okay, I just have to get something.’ Jongdae walked into their bathroom and came back holding a bottle. ‘This, Hunnie, is lube, it’s going to make everything so easy.’ With a click of the cap and Jongdae pours some on his hand. He puts the bottle on the bed side table and slicks up his fingers mainly his index finger. ‘ok, I need you to lie on your back with your knees up and apart so I can get at your ass.’ Sehun does as he says, Jongdae runs his finger around the tight ring of muscle. ‘This is going to hurt so baby hold on a little but if its gets too much just say, ok?’ Sehun nods as he is lying back, he feels Jongdae’s finger do a couple more circles then his pushes his finger in. Sehun bit his lip; Jongdae reached stroked Sehun’s cock. ‘Baby do think you are ready for me move my finger?’ Sehun still adjusting to the stimulation from the finger in his ass and the hand on his cock he took a couple more breaths and nodded. He felt Jongdae’s finger slide in ass and moaned, he slowly adjusted to this new sensation. The way Jongdae’s finger was moving Sehun thought that he was looking for something but brushed the idea away. After a few minutes of this, Jongdae slid a second finger and stopped moving the first finger. Sehun breathed in a few times before attempting to buck down on Jongdae’s fingers. Jongdae slowly scissored Sehun open before adding in a third finger. He could tell that Sehun was enjoying the sensation with his eyelids hooded almost closed, irises blown and mouth wide open moaning incoherently. When Jongdae thought the younger was ready enough, he pulled out his fingers out of Sehun. He whined at emptiness.  
‘Hyung – what are you doing?’ Sehun whined.  
‘Shh… Baby, you like this better…’ The blonde said softly. ‘You ready?’  
‘I was ready years ago!’ Sehun whined, not actually knowing what is happening.  
‘Sure, you were, brat.’ Jongdae positioned his cock at the younger’s entrance. He made sure he had a firm grip on Sehun hips before he entered. When he slowly pushed his cock into younger’s ass, Sehun moaned low and loud. Sehun had not expected anything like this. He composed himself enough to tell his blonde boyfriend to move. He had slowly gotten used to the girth of Jongdae’s cock. He thought the ecstasy he felt was best he could feel until Jongdae hit it. Sehun gripped the sheets while he moaned at the extra pleasure he somehow felt. Jongdae smiled as he continued to hit that same spot that drove Sehun crazy. He felt himself grow closer to the edge as he watched the maknae squirm and moan under him. He grabbed Sehun cock and ran his hand up and down it vigorously to help him get closer as well. Not that he needed that much help. Without thinking about it, Sehun started meeting Jongdae’s cock halfway. He could feel a tight hot pool develop at the bottom of his stomach threating to erupt at any moment. Sehun opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful sight: Jongdae’s eyes were hooded and his hand coiled around Sehun’s cock. This all while Sehun was being fucked open. All it took was a few more well-placed thrusts from Jongdae and Sehun came. When Sehun came, he moaned his lover’s name and tightened his asshole, and Jongdae came after him. Sehun felt so good and tired. He nearly fell asleep when Jongdae pulled his arm to get him to go to the bathroom.  
‘Hyung… I’m tired…’ Sehun tried to loosen Jongdae’s grip on his arm. Jongdae turned around and kissed the maknae’s shoulder. The younger was still half asleep until he felt his shoulder getting nibbled at. ‘What are you doing, Dae-hyung?’ Jongdae didn’t stop until he thought the hickey was going to stay on his shoulder for a while.  
‘I’m giving you a hickey, Hunnie. It seems to have woken you up a little.’ And turned him on again as well. ‘We need to clean you up, baby.’ Jongdae continued to pull Sehun to the bathroom. He sat his tall boyfriend on edge of bathtub before starting to clean him. ‘The reason I used condoms today is because it’s easier to clean up and we should do safe sex anyway.’ He slowly pulled off his and Sehun’s condoms. He quickly cleaned his own cock before starting on the younger’s. He slowly ran the washcloth up and down the length of Sehun’s cock. Sehun bit his lip so he wouldn’t let out moans. Jongdae pulled Sehun’s bottom lip of his mouth and continued. When Sehun was clean, Jongdae started to jerk the maknae’s growing erection. Sehun stared down at Jongdae hoping he would stop but he didn’t. Eventually, Jongdae did stop jerking the younger off… this only because he changed to sucking with his mouth. Jongdae ran his tongue over the head causing Sehun to moan and grip the elder’s blonde hair. Jongdae licked a stripe under Sehun’s cock making him shudder. Jongdae took the cock in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks. He sucked Sehun’s cock as quickly as he could to drive the maknae to his climax again. When Jongdae knew Sehun was going to cum, he pulled his mouth off the cock and let Sehun cum over his face and chest. He had to catch Sehun as the younger nearly collapsed into the bath.  
‘Hyung… why…’ Sehun softly whispered; Jongdae chuckled.  
‘Baby, I wanted to show you what happened if you didn’t use condoms.’ He cleaned his face and chest and guided Sehun back to bed. ‘Sleep well Hunnie. You deserve it, you did well.’

The Next Day  
Sehun shyly walked into studio, hoping no-one would notice him. However, Chanyeol saw him and wanted to talk. Chanyeol noticed his discomfort and pulled him aside.  
‘Sehun-ah, are you ok? You look a little worried again. Did last night go alright?’ Of course, Chanyeol had bring up last night.  
‘Hyung, it… Um… went alright.’ Sehun blushed a soft pink. Chanyeol pulled into a storage room so the others wouldn’t see the maknae’s embarrassment.  
‘Hunnie, was it just alright? Did Jongdae push you too far?’ Chanyeol knew that Jongdae can be a little too ‘enthusiastic’.  
‘No, no, it was great. I just keep thinking about what happened. Its… Um… making me feel… um…’ Sehun was obviously aroused by last night’s events.  
‘Is that it? You’re still feeling what happened last night now? Don’t worry everyone has these feelings sometimes. Even me.’ The last part just slipped out of Chanyeol’s mouth and he reddened as well. ‘Anyway, if this happens I normally go talk to Kyungsoo and we sort it out. You can’t really do that considering Jongdae is at M-studio currently. You want me to text him’  
‘Its fine! Honestly it’s not that bad.’ That was a straight out lie. Sehun got turned on more when Chanyeol started talking about him and Soo.  
‘Hunnie, you know you can’t lie to me and anyway I can see you’re already hard now because of those stupidly tight jeans of yours.’ Chanyeol pointed down at Sehun’s crotch. ‘I’m going text Dae and ask him if it’s okay I help you with this one.’  
‘What! No, you don’t have to do that!’ Sehun protested as Chanyeol got his phone out.  
‘It’s not like you have any other options. It’s quite hard, no pun intended, to walk around with an erection all day. Also, you might want to quieten down. You don’t want anyone seeing you like this, do you?’ Sehun didn’t protest anymore; he just wanted to ache in his pants to go away. ‘Jongdae says he doesn’t mind and I can have a couple of the other guys help as well if you want. I think everyone will be happy to help you through this just so they can have 10 minutes off.’ Chanyeol smiled kindly. Did Sehun really want everyone else know about this?  
‘Um, Yeollie can we only have you and 2 others?’ Sehun looked at the floor and blushed.  
‘Yeah, that’s fine. Honestly, Baek would probably scare you in bed and I like having Kyungsoo to myself. So, is Suho and Jongin ok to help?’ Just thinking of Jongin’s lusty lips and sultry moves made Sehun want to cum even more. Suho leading him through this might make him more level headed or so he thought.  
‘Um, yeah. Can we do this now? Cause just thinking of Nini is making it… um…’ Sehun reddened further. Chanyeol passed his jumper to him.  
‘Here, wrap it around your waist to hide your hard-on. I just texted them both and they want to meet at the dorm.’ Chanyeol was right about it being difficult to walk.  
Chanyeol drove them to the dorms. It had been a while since Sehun had been there. It had been almost seven months now since he’s moved in with Jongdae. Chanyeol kept looking to see if Sehun was okay; Sehun was sitting in the passenger seat shyly palming his cock through his jeans.  
‘Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you,’ Chanyeol reassured as he helped Sehun out of the car and into the house.  
‘So, our baby has finally grown up!’ Sehun heard as they entered the dorm.  
‘Suho-hyung, you’re making him shy,’ Chanyeol responded with. Suho and Jongin had set up the lounge room with pillows all over the floor and scented candles burning from the coffee table. Chanyeol set Sehun on couch next to Jongin who had a light blush on his face.  
‘Yeollie-hyung, Suho-hyung, can you go easy on us please?’ Was softly asked from Jongin. Sehun had a slightly surprised look on his face. ‘I know I look a sex god or something but I… um, I don’t really… uh, I’m like Sehun, kind of. Innocent, you might say.’ Jongin nervously informed them.  
‘It’s ok Nini, I’ll make sure Suho-hyung doesn’t go too crazy,’ Chanyeol softly said.  
‘I heard that. I’d watch out for Chanyeol, I’ve heard from Kyungsoo that he’s wolf in bed!’ Jongin’s eyes widened. Sehun put his arm around Jongin’s shoulder.  
‘Um, can you guys help me please?’ Sehun spoke up. Jongin looked at him and bit into his bottom lip. ‘Nini-hyung, can you… um… stop that… it makes it… um worse.’ Sehun slowly stopped forming full sentences.  
‘oh, sorry. I didn’t know I was biting my lip,’ Jongin said as he released his bottom lip. Suho walked over and pulled off both Sehun’s and Jongin’s shirts. The other three stared at Sehun for a couple seconds. ‘Hunnie, is that a hickey?’ Shit! Sehun forgot Jongdae did that. Sehun turned away and hid in Jongin’s shoulder.  
‘Yes…’ Sehun mumbled. Suho and Chanyeol walked closer to Sehun and placed their lips on his shoulders and sucked hickeys into them. Sehun moaned as they did. Jongin kissed Sehun and muffled the next moan Sehun released. Jongin’s deft hands quickly undone Sehun’s pants while he was still locked in a kiss. They all moved back a step to admire their work: Sehun covered in hickeys and panting through kiss bruised lips. Suho grabbed the legs of Sehun’s pants and pulled them off. Jongin quickly grabbed Sehun’s twitching and slowly worked. ‘Hyung, I thought you… ahh ah… said you were… fuck… innocent.’ Sehun struggled with his sentences as Jongin lightly squeezed his hand around the large hard cock.  
‘I’m mostly innocent, Hun-ah. Suho-hyung sometimes likes to have fun with me.’ Jongin’s full lips curved into sultry smile.  
‘Careful, you’ll make him cum before we get to have fun. If you make him cum too quickly, I won’t play with you.’ Sehun couldn’t believe his ears. How didn’t he know about Suho and Jongin? Or about how good it felt to have so much attention pointed towards his cock? Sehun knew he was a little slow but how did he miss all of this.  
‘Hunnie, I’m going have to stop but don’t worry Suho will take good care of you.’ Jongin pulled his hand away from Sehun’s cock and put it on his own. Chanyeol crawled over to Jongin and slowly undressed him. Sehun would stared longer except for Suho stealing his attention by squeezing his nipples and grinding up against him. He held back a moan. Suho moved one of his hands into Sehun’s mouth.  
‘Suck!’ Suho demanded. Sehun did as he was told and did not dare ask why. When Suho was happy with his fingers, he yanked them out of Sehun’s mouth. Suho moved the younger onto his back and to the floor. He kissed Sehun while he forced one finger into Sehun. The maknae moaned into Suho’s mouth. ‘I bet you wish Jongdae was watching you. Have him see you covered in hickeys, finger up your ass and moaning loudly.’ Suho whispered into Sehun’s ear. He watched the younger squirm at the sweet nothings. ‘You want me to film this, don’t you? Have me send to him for him see how easily open up for me?’ Suho put two fingers in and Sehun moaned his name. Suho grew harder at the sight and sound the maknae’s pleasure. It wasn’t long before he had all his fingers in Sehun. Chanyeol and Jongin positioned themselves on either side of Sehun. Chanyeol marking up Sehun’s neck and shoulder some more and Jongin slowly caressing Sehun’s cock. Suho pulled out all his fingers and placed his cock at Sehun’s entrance. ‘Hunnie, I bet I’m bigger than Jongdae but I’ll have to wait and see what you say.’ Suho thrusted into Sehun, leaving the younger in a moaning mess. Jongin sat up and moved so he could suck Sehun’s cock. Chanyeol moved Sehun’s head so it was right next to Chanyeol’s massive cock.  
‘I want see how good you are with your mouth Hunnie,’ Chanyeol said to the younger while he stroked his hair.  
‘I… ahh, ah, ahh… neve… fuck, Suho… sucked… god Jongin… anyone…’ Sehun was so stimulated from Jongin and Suho.  
‘Just give it go, baby.’ Chanyeol moved closer so Sehun had better access to his cock. Sehun nervously licked Chanyeol cock. He felt a hand in his dark hair. ‘I’ll help you, okay?’ Sehun nodded. He probably needed some help because he couldn’t focus properly and could feel a tight heat develop at the bottom of his stomach. He felt his head being pushed forward onto the large cock. He opened his mouth and let it enter. Chanyeol started slowly with Sehun’s mouth showing that he didn’t have to take it all straight up. Eventually, they picked up pace and Chanyeol felt he was close. ‘Sehun-ah, I’m... ah, ahh… gonna to cum. Let me… oh god… pull out.’ He didn’t want to cum down the younger’s throat just he got scared. Sehun didn’t really care he was so close himself. Jongin looked up at him through those beautiful lashes and Suho kept thrusting in him with intense speed and force. Sehun was surprised that his special spot had not been hit yet by how wildly Suho was thrusting. Chanyeol leaned over and whispered something in Suho’s ear and Suho slowed a little and made his thrusts more precise. Sehun realised that they were looking for his pleasure spot.  
‘God, it’s hard to find your prostrate Hunnie.’ So that’s what his pleasure button is called, Sehun thought. With a few more goes, Sehun arched his back and pushed his cock further into Jongin’s mouth as his prostrate was hit. ‘Good, I found it. Now, I can make you cum in Nini’s mouth.’ Suho kept hitting that exact spot and Sehun felt the tight hot pool in the pit of his stomach grow tighter. Until with one more hard thrust from Suho, it uncoiled and he came over Jongin’s face and neck. Suho rode him through his orgasm and came as well as Sehun’s ass tightened around his cock. Chanyeol sat back and jerked himself off as quickly as possible. He had to try and stop himself from cumming before so it took a little before he came on Sehun’s left shoulder and up his neck. Chanyeol quickly grabbed his phone out and snapped a picture of the scene in front of him and sent it to Jongdae. It wasn’t long until he responded saying how beautiful Sehun looked in post-orgasm state and reminded them to clean him up before he fell asleep. They all slowly made their way to the bathroom, Chanyeol having to make sure that neither Sehun or Jongin had passed out on the way. The bath was filled for younger ones to wash themselves in while Chanyeol and Suho helped wash each other with a wet bath cloth. When the younger two were finally pulled out of the warm bath, Jongin was lead to his room and Sehun was dressed and put in the passenger seat of Chanyeol’s car. Sehun had passed out when they left the dorm. When he was finally woken, he found himself on bed that he and Jongdae shared with the latter stroking his hair.

‘How?’ Sehun was confused. Jongdae cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead.  
‘Chanyeol called me because he didn’t want to wake you. When I got here, I had him carry you into the bedroom. We had a quiet cup of coffee and conversation, before he said had go back and see Kyungsoo.’ Jongdae softly informed him, Sehun felt a blush crawl across his face when Kyungsoo was mentioned. ‘Oh, you’ve heard about their antics now, have you? Honestly, I surprised that Soo can put up with Chan’s shit. I guess that gives Soo more to punish Chan about.’ Sehun’s eyes widened in horror.  
‘I didn’t know Soo hurt Yeollie. Doesn’t anyone try stop him?’ Jongdae realised that Sehun did not know about BDSM honestly Sehun didn’t know much about sex in general.  
‘No, no, it’s not like that baby. Chan likes being punished by Soo. It’s a thing called BDSM. Soo likes having control over Chan and Chan like being disciplined by Soo.’ Sehun still looked upset. ‘It’s alright, it something they like doing. Maybe one day I could ask them to give demonstration. I’m not really into it, like the handcuffs and blindfolds are hot but I would only use them so you wouldn’t run away.’ Sehun looked away. Is this actually what people like doing?  
‘I would like to see what happens.’ Jongdae smiled and squeezed Sehun left shoulder making the younger wince.  
‘They didn’t go easy on you, did they?’ Sehun face turned to a dark red. ‘It’s okay, I let them help you and it seemed to have worked. You look more relaxed.’ There was still some distress in Sehun’s dark eyes. Jongdae moved onto the bed further and settled into the pillows; Sehun followed in suit. Jongdae watched his tall young boyfriend drift off to dreamland again in his arms. He’s not so innocent anymore, Jongdae thought. This all started with Sehun’s curiosity into condoms. He smiled as he joined his lover in blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I need holy water now.  
> if you want me to write another couple of chapters on D.O and Chanyeol smut please comment or I probably won't write it. :)


End file.
